SSBM: Love, Deceit, and a Christmas Tree
by Altean Princess of Destiny
Summary: This is a Christmas fic that I decided to do just the other day, so I do plan on finishing this one! I promise, everyone! The key elements: This fanfiction is a SSBMKingdom HeartsLegend of Zelda crossover. I do not own any characters, unless posted oth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lilliana sat on the edge of her bed watching her best friend, Malon, doing her hair in front of the dresser mirror. She smiled as she got up and walked over to the chest of drawers and picked up a pair of earrings and began putting them in. With a "Santa-hat" on her head, her hair was pulled up and curled and the red, satin "Santa-dress" that she wore was just like the one that Malon was dressed in. It was red with a few patches of silver sequins dotting the top which stopped at the thin, black belt that circled her waist. Around the bottom of the extra-short, mini-skirt, ran a ring of white fur. It was very pretty and the weather made it almost too cold to wear. The only things that kept the girls warm, at all, were the white knee-high boots that completed the outfit.

"Are you nervous?" Malon asked, quietly, as she turned to Lilliana. "I am, well, a little bit, but I'm mostly really excited! This is going to best party I've ever been to."

Lilliana laughed, "I'm nervous, but not as much as I am excited. This _is_ going to be pretty fun, huh?" The girls giggled, but were interrupted by the knock at the door of their dormitory.

Lilliana raced over and opened the door, greeting the two young men as she let them in. "Are you girls ready to go? Almost everyone has already headed to the Smash Club, downstairs." Marth noted as he took Lilliana's coat from the coat rack.

"Yeah, hurry, girls. We better get moving, if we don't want to miss anything." Leon said in response to Marth. "Make sure you've got everything you need, so we don't have to make any trips back up here."

"Yes, dear," Malon replied, rather sarcastically, as she handed her jacket to Leon.

The girls got their purses and locked the door to their dorm. As they walked down the hallway and rounded the next corner, they boarded the elevator and were on their way to the Smash Club.

* * *

Link walked across the room with Zelda on his arm. They walked over to the punch table and he took a drink for both of them. "I wonder where the guys are, Zelly?" he asked, looking around the room. His girlfriend smiled and searched around as well, "I really don't know, honey. I figured Lilliana and Malon would be here by now, too. I guess, they took a 'detour'," she laughed and nudged Link, gently. He smiled, "Must have, babe." 

As the couple was talking and cutting up, a red-headed boy about Link's age walked up and entered the conversation, casually. "Hi, Link. Hi, Zell," he greeted them both with a nod.

"Hey, Roy," the two answered in unison. They both smiled and giggled at the other. Link seemed to be enjoying himself, but Zelda was acting rather strangely around her boyfriend of three years than normal. "Honey, why don't you go look down the hallway, and I'll go look for them in the foyer. We're bound to find them if we split up! Roy, why don't you go check around the stairways. Maybe you'll run into them along the way," Zelda suggested, hastily.

Link wrapped his arm around her, "I think that's a terrific idea, love. I'll see you in a jif!" He leaned in and kissed her, rather quickly and then, he headed off in the direction of the men's dormintory hall.

Zelda looked at Roy and motioned for him to follow her, "Come with me… No one needs to see us, together, here. Link can never find out… Just wait for me to get outside and then give me a second to 'get to the foyer' and I'll meet you by the fountain in the square."

Roy winked at her and brushed his auburn hair back out of his face, "Good plan, Zell… I'll see you, shortly…" He walked over to the punch table and took a drink as she turned and hurried to the door to the outer halls. She glanced back at the red-headed swordsman and, making sure no one saw her gesture, she blew him a quick kiss with her hand, before turning the door knob and entering the outer hallway.

* * *

Marth slipped his arm around Lilliana as they entered the Smash Club dance hall, "I'm really glad you weren't too mad at me after this weekend and all… I was a little worried that you weren't going to want to go with me, there for a while." 

His girlfriend turned to him and looked at him softly. The look in her eyes had addressed her confusion for her, but she decided to talk it out with him, "What do you mean, babe? I didn't know that you thought I was ill with you…" The dark-haired girl sighed and touched her hands to the prince's, "I wish you would have told me how you felt. I was never ill at you or disappointed with you. I know how hard you have to work to be able to get to do things with me. You're a great guy and I love you… an awful lot, Marth. I'm sorry…" She brushed his cheek with one of her hands and held his hand with the other.

He held her hand tighter and pulled her head onto his chest. "I'm sorry, too… I guess we both get a little carried away with what we think, sometimes, eh?" He chuckled, softly, and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. The teal-haired teen shook his head and broadened his smile as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the tip of her nose. "But, I love you, too, baby girl…"

Lilliana laughed. "Marth, I don't know what we're ever going to do with each other. All I do know, though, is that I can't wait to get back to the rooms, tonight… and I think it's safe to say that you can't either…" she taunted him, coyly, flipping her hair over her shoulder and shaking it out across her back.

Marth's eyes gleamed and he raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really, now? Well, what are we waiting for, baby? The party's over, now!" He laughed as Lilliana hugged him and backed him up against the wall as she ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair, "No, it isn't, hon. We've got till eleven 'o' clock and then, we can go back to our rooms. Then, we'll just have to have our own little Christmas party, there…. Won't we, dear?"

* * *

The stars twinkled as they hung ever so lightly in the glimmering night sky. Zelda sat quietly on the edge of the fountain waiting for Roy as she gazed up at the sparkling masterpiece. She raised a hand from her knee and brushed her fingers across the icy water in the fountain. The crisp, cool air tossed her cornsilk hair around her shoulders as she pushed it back out of her eyes. As she circled her finger in the water, she watched the ripples emerge one by one. 

A hand rested on her shoulder and she whipped around to see Roy standing beside her, pulling his jacket around him with his free hand. "Hi, Zell…," he said, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her to hold her close to him.

Zelda smiled and leaned in to the auburn-haired teen's embrace, "I've missed you, Roy… It's been a long three days, hasn't it?" She sighed and lifted her eyes to his. They sparkled as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"It sure has, Zelly… I can't believe I actually got you away from Link, tonight… I guess we just got lucky, huh?" he smiled at her and hugged her closer to his body in an attempt to warm her up.

She grinned at him sweetly, "I know, Roy… I know… but, I think I owe you an apology for not being able to be with you the other night, on account of Link's eighteenth birthday dinner." Zelda lifted her head off of Roy's chest and leaned into him, kissing him gently. He broke their kiss and started another on his own, again… and again… and again.

Though the night air was cool and mistier than usual, Zelda pulled Roy's coat off of him and laid it on the grass beside the fountain in the midst of their kisses. He pulled out of their kiss, only to help her down off of the concrete edge of the fountain and laid her in the cool grass. He then took her hair down and out of its usual jeweled clip and raised her head, pulling his coat out from under them.

Roy wrapped it around them as Zelda pulled off his sweater, and Roy began to pull at her attire, as well. It didn't take long for him to succeed in removing the princess's evening gown.

He pushed himself up off of her and looked into her deep, blue eyes. "I love you, Zell… I wanna finish what we started the other night… I want to show you how much I love you. I want to prove to you that I can be more to you than Link ever dreamed he could be… I know I'm ready…"

"I love you, too, Roy…." Zelda replied as she kissed him and worked her hands down to the button and zipper on his breeches.


	2. Chapter 2

**:.: Notes from the Authoress :.: (These weren't included the on the last chapter, but I added them to this one! So, just to kind of give you a little insight and entertainment before you get into the next chappie! ;)**

**APoD:** Hey, everybody! Second chapter is finished! I'm really excited about this one! Let me know what you guys think!

**Roy:** I really like my role in the ending! laughs evilly Muaha ha ha ha! I finally get my revenge!

**Marth and APoD:** look at Roy as he goes on tearing up pieces of notebook paper found around APoD's room O.o

**APoD:** Anywho! Just ignore him and get on with it! I'm trying to watch my ratings, so this chapter _is_ a little calmer than the rest of them, but things will heat up, again! But, in the meantime, enjoy!

**Marth:** That's it? looks at the authoress quizzically I make such a dramatic appearance in the first section of this and you just shrug me off like I'm some sort of - gets cut off by Pichu duct-taping his mouth shut

**Pichu:** Pi-pichu-chu-pi-pi-chu-chu! Chu-pi-pichu! On with the reading! Read and Review, please!

**APoD:** Yeah! What he said! BTW, this is short, but there will be longer ones coming! Trust me! Chapter 3 is going to be coming up pretty soon and it is going to have to be pretty long in order for me to squeeze in what all I want to occur! Thanks!

* * *

**:.:Chapter Two:.:**

Marth opened the door to his dorm room and he and his girlfriend slipped into the room as he flipped the light switch into the "On" position. "So, the party's over, Ana…" Marth said as he and Lilliana sat down on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and laid his head back on his bed and fell into one of the soft, satin pillows.

Lilliana smiled, taking off her boots. She lay down beside him and stared into his eyes as she slipped her arms around his neck. His sparkling, sapphire irises were mesmerizing. "And I think I made a promise to you, too… didn't I?" she asked Marth, as she pushed his teal blue bangs away from his forehead.

The prince closed his eyes and pulled her close to him, pressing his lips to hers, softly. He broke their kiss and nuzzled her, gently. Sighing quietly, he spoke to her in a quiet voice, "So we've been together for a year and a half, now, Ana… To tell you the truth, I've never really been extremely mad at you or wanted to break-up or 'separate' the entire time we've been dating."

Smiling, Lilliana curled up closer to Marth and hugged him a little tighter, "I know… I just feel like I don't want to be apart from you any longer than I have to be. It's just the strangest thing, Marth. I love you, and when we're not together, I don't feel as happy as I could be."

Marth nodded, "I know that feeling quite well, too. It doesn't matter if it is the best day of my life, if you're not there to share it with, it seems like something is missing in my life." He smiled, "Oh, and that reminds me." He lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, Marth?" she asked, her dark eyes searching for clues as to what he was thinking.

"I love you, too… baby girl," he grinned and kissed her, again.

* * *

"I don't get! I just DON'T get it! I've been prissing around to show him what a _true_ princess is, but he is _still_ saying that he's in love with that, that… common girl!" Peach was saying to her roommate, Samus, who was lying on a bed, flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"Well, you know, Peach," Samus replied, closing the article she was reading and laying the magazine aside, "Marth _is_ allowed to choose any girl he wants to marry to become his princess." She got up from the bed and went over to sit at the dresser mirror. She picked up a brush and began to go through her long, thick hair as she allowed Peach to continue.

Peach turned her back to Samus, clenching her hands together, tightly. "Not if I have anything to do with it! Marth is so blind!" Peach started in as she paced the floor. "That Lilliana lacks the 'class-act' attitude that Prince Marth and I have in common," Peach grinned, her voice only growing louder.

* * *

Roy awoke to the golden rays of sun bouncing off of the water falling from the fountain as it danced around on his eyelids. He yawned and stretched as he pushed his jacket off of him, being careful not to wake the sleeping princess beside him. He leaned over her and picked his sweater up out of the grass as he redressed himself.

Zelda wriggled under him and opened her eyes to see him sitting in the grass beside her. She smiled softly, "Morning, General."

The red-head smiled back at her and brushed a few of his auburn locks out of his eyes, "Morning, Princess."

The two laughed at one another. They never had addressed each other in regards to their titles before. Roy looked into the water and tried to place his hair back in the position that it had been in the previous night. "Do you think anyone has been looking for us?" he asked the princess as he turned back to face her.

She shrugged, "I don't know… but, you know someone is wondering. Most likely… Link."

Roy sighed, "I guess you're right, Zell. We better be heading back to the Smash Building. I'll see you this afternoon if you go with us to take Young Link and the others outside, today." He hugged her 'goodbye' and picked up his things as he watched her walk back to the girls' dormitory. _Roy, you are totally screwed, my friend. **Royally** screwed!_

* * *

Leon lifted his gun blade and placed it in its sheath in his closet. As he walked over to his mirror and finished getting ready he slipped his jacket on over the white t-shirt he was wearing. _Time for breakfast!_

He opened his door and continued out into the empty corridor. He made his way down the hallway when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see Link running up the hall to catch up with him. "Morning, Elfy-boy!" Leon laughed as Link fell into step beside him.

The Hylian teen cringed, "I'm a Hylian! Not an elf, Leon! We've been over this five hundred bah-jillion times already! You are so annoying…."

The brunette laughed as he patted Link on the back, "If you say so… Elfy-boy!" He laughed as Link's face flushed a bright crimson. He soon shrugged it off and let his nerves settle. He knew that Leon was only joking with him, but he still didn't like to be called an elf.

Leon smiled as he and Link made their way down the steps and into the dining hall. His eyes widened as he turned his attention to a table where a girl with long, auburn hair was sitting along with Zelda, Peach, and Samus. "I'll talk to you in a minute, Link…" Leon said, his sentence trailing off. He made his way over to her table and sat down beside her.

The girl turned to face him and blinked at him, "Hey, Leon." She smiled and gave him a hug as he wrapped his arms around her in return. "Morning, Malon."

Peach stuck her tongue out, "Oh, please! They're just as bad as Link and Zelda!"

The Princess of Hyrule turned her nose up at Peach's statement, "At least Link isn't a fat plumber boy from Brooklyn!" She laughed as the Mushroom Kingdom princess rolled her eyes.

"I didn't see you long after the party and wondered if you were feeling better," Leon said to her. "That must have been some headache and all… You were coughing a lot and you just looked like you felt awful."

Malon sighed, "Yeah. I took some medicine when I got back into the dorm room and I felt better when I woke up this morning. I get colds real easily this time of year, especially head colds!" She laughed and fell out of his embrace as she turned back to her breakfast, "You really ought to go hop in the line and grab you something to eat before we have to take Young Link and the Ice Climbers outside. We all promised them that we'd take them out to play in the snow, because Dr. Mario is out of town, today, and he won't be here to tell them they can't go out to play."

Leon nodded in agreement and kissed her cheek, "Be back in a minute!" He got up from the table and headed off for the breakfast line.

* * *

"Let's go! I wanna be captain of the blue team!" Young Link shouted as he grabbed hold of Marth's arm and pulled him outside. A select group of Smashers had decided to take the children out to play in the snow.

Marth, along with Lilliana, Peach, Zelda, Roy, Leon, Link, Malon, Samus, and Fox, lined up on either side Young Link. "I got this team!" he said, pointing a finger at the group where Marth was standing. _Why me! Every time, it's always me!_

"You can take this group Nana!" he told the little Ice Climber as she looked over at Zelda's group. "Okay!" she replied, "Rules of the game are simple: If you get tagged with a snowball, you're out! If you hit someone with a snowball, your team gets a point! The team that runs out of players first loses!"

"Ready? Set! GO!" Young Link announced, without warning. Snowballs went sailing through the air, left and right. The small Hylian had begun an all out melee with snowballs.

Lilliana rolled over into the snow as Fox pelted her with a snowball. "You're out!" he called as the clump of snow crushed against her jacket. She smiled and went over to a nearby tree to watch the others play.

Young Link heaved one at Nana, but Marth dove in front of it. "Hey! You can't do that! She was supposed to be -'' he was interrupted as Link shouted over him. "You're out, Marth!"

He laughed and went over to sit by his girlfriend. "That was a relief! I thought Young Link would never let me go."

Lilliana smiled and cuddled up under Marth's arm as he brought it around her shoulders. "I'm glad we got out of that one easy, too, dear," she said as she ran her hand through the wisps of bangs that hung in the prince's eyes. His teal-blue hair was dotted with snow and every time a piece of it moved, snow fell onto her mittens.

They laughed as he began running a few strands of hair through his fingers, "It's awfully cold out here, isn't it?" Marth smiled and let out a warm chuckle as he pulled her closer to him.

Lilliana nodded, snow flakes falling out of her own hair, "It sure is! We need a few blankets and a couple of cups of hot chocolate and then, we might be set!" She smiled and leaned up next to him as she kissed his cheek. Her lips were soft and some what warm on his skin as they caressed his cheek.

"You're out, Fox!" called Nana as Popo's snowball hit his tail. "Darn it! Oh, well! Good luck, you guys! I'm gonna go get warm!" he laughed as he headed off in the direction of the Smash Building. He waved at Lilliana and Marth on his way in, "You guys coming? Or are you gonna stay out here in the cold and be all 'lovey-dovey' to keep yourselves warm?"

Marth laughed, "I think we will stay out here and watch the rest of them finish out the game. I'm waiting on Young Link to get his rear end pelted! I can't wait to see that one! I just know it's going to happen any minute!"

Fox laughed along with the prince, "I'd love to see that one, too, but it's just a little too cold out here for me! You can fill me in on the details, later on at dinner." He waved again and continued toward the Smash Building.

The game continued on for about half an hour more, until the golden words Marth had been waiting for finally pierced the crisp, cool air, "You're out, Young Link! Roy got you good with that one!" Malon yelled out as the smaller Hylian was pulling himself up out of the snow.

Roy's snowball had smacked the younger boy in the back of the head just as he had turned around to hit Nana with his own.

Young Link got up and walked off to the side as he scooted over and sat in Marth's lap. _So much for spending time with Ana… _He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to hear Young Link badmouthing Roy.

Lilliana stared at the two and smiled. _I'll get him off by himself, later… Then, it'll be safe to give him his Christmas present without any interruptions… I just hope he really likes it……_


End file.
